It Began With a Strawberry
by Mistress Maki's Shadow
Summary: Cloud Strife - Sephiroth's longtime boyfriend - didn't expect to find himself falling for another man in the form of an ice cream worker. This other man is known as the adored and popular Mr. Zack Fair. What will Cloud do? ZxC, SxC, ?x?


**Beginning Note:** Hello! This is Mistress Maki's Shadow, or Maki for short. My Zack/Cloud muse has been dying for me to write a fluffy story… and I decided to do just that… but add some love triangles and ice cream to make it into something… well… magical? :D

**Dedicated To:** One of my very best friends and fellow supporter of Zack/Cloud, Crimson. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part One: A Sweet Order

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reno decided to take Cloud and Rude to the nearby ice cream parlor one blustery Wednesday afternoon. His treat, he had repeatedly reaffirmed.

Their conversation went something like this:

"Rude! Cloudie-boy! We're going to the ice cream parlor, 'kay?"

This was from Rude, who was known to mostly answer in short replies: "Alright."

And Cloud, who had been thinking of other more important matters during this time period, merely nodded.

The blond found that he had nothing better to do – his tests had been studied for and his homework had been completed – so he decided that going there for a bit of relaxation would do him some good.

And who would pass up the chance for free ice cream?

Not even the salty-loving Cloud could.

-

_Ding_, _ding_!

"May I take your order?"

Reno and Rude had already finished their orders – Reno with mint chocolate chip mixed with Oreo cookie crumbs and Rude with plain chocolate ice cream – and Cloud was the only one left to order something.

The blond snapped back to the present as the blue-haired ice cream worker in front of him continued to _ding_ the counter bell. He was grinning, his startling blue eyes staring straight into Cloud's own pair of spaced-out but same-colored ones.

"The line behind you won't get any shorter, blondie," the cheerful worker continued, pointing to the three people behind Cloud who were impatiently waiting to order their ice creams.

Cloud found himself liking this male's voice. It had an upbeat rhythm to it, as if he didn't have one negative emotion in his body.

"… I don't know what to get," he softly said in reply. Instead of looking exasperated, the worker – his nametag read "_I_'_m_ _Zack_, _and_ _making_ _sure_ _you_'_re_ _happy_ _is_ _this_ _man_'_s_ _job_!" – casually rested his elbow against the counter.

Zack (Cloud liked that name already) looked down at the many ice cream flavors in front of him. "I would recommend the strawberry flavor for you. You seem to be like a strawberry guy… get what I mean?" He winked as if they were sharing a private joke.

Cloud shook his head, feeling confused.

"Well… You seem to be like them 'cause they're honest and thoughtful," Zack elaborated, an almost dreamy expression on his face as he began making Cloud's ice cream. The blonde had already requested for it to be a small size with rainbow sprinkles, but Zack seemed to be off in his own little world. "Or that's what my girlfriend once told me."

"I see," Cloud muttered, blinking in slight puzzlement. Was Zack even suitable for this type of job?

Zack nodded happily as he took Cloud's (or more specifically, Reno's) money. "Mmhm. She was a real beauty – always into flowers and wearing pink and stuff." He chuckled and gave back the change. "You kinda remind me of her. I bet you're also into flowers and the like?"

The blond felt himself nodding even before he could stop himself. He hastily shook his head, a light blush now coloring his cheeks.

_Wait_… _Why_ _was_ _he_ _even_ _blushing_?!

"Nah," he finally replied and smiled as Zack laughed. "I'm more of a… video game person."

In truth, Cloud hadn't picked up any sort of game system controller in his life.

"Hehehe. Alright." Zack chose not to ask any questions and nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot." The blue-haired male went back to the assortment counter and brought back a strawberry. He placed it on top of Cloud's ice cream.

"An extra strawberry… free of charge."

The blond nodded gratefully and made his way back to the table where Reno and Rude were sitting at. The duo were already making plans for which movie they should watch this coming Friday.

With each ice cream bite that made its way down to his stomach, Cloud felt something akin to pleasure tingle in that very spot. Zack's words constantly went through his mind: "_Well_… _You seem to be like them_ '_cause they_'_re honest and thoughtful_."

And Cloud found himself enjoying every bit of this treat until the very fruit that their conversation had been based on was remaining.

He was even amazed that Zack had gotten the order right. Maybe it was just Zack's natural charismatic charm to look like he was only focusing his attention on his customers, not on the type of ice cream he or she wanted?

But Cloud knew that he would be coming here tomorrow, no doubt about that.

After all… there were so many more flavors for him to try.

-

The second time that Cloud entered _Shinra_'_s_ _Yummy_, _Yummy_ _Ice_ _Cream_ _Parlor_ he was sad to see that Zack wasn't the only one working out in front. Consequently, Zack was too busy to serve Cloud and Cloud had to settle with being helped by another worker.

Zack didn't look at him… not once.

Cloud doubted that Zack had even noticed he was there. He was too busy being flirted with by the many girls surrounding his side of the counter.

Suffice to say, the blonde's strawberry ice cream this time didn't taste as good as it did last time.

-

"You coming in for seconds?" was the cheerful greeting that Cloud received on making his third visit to _Shinra_'_s_ _Yummy_, _Yummy_ _Ice_ _Cream_ _Parlor_. To his relief, Cloud noticed that it was only Zack working in the front this time.

"… Mmhm," he amusedly responded, not knowing exactly why the blue-haired male could improve his mood even with just that one short and teasing question. "I was thinking of trying the vanilla ice cream this time…" He continued as he walked up to the counter, Zack watching him cheerfully all the while.

His blue-haired 'acquaintance' made a face at that. "Blech. Vanilla's way too ordinary, my dear man. You should try somethin' else – like mint chocolate chip or blueberry cheesecake."

_Aren_'_t_ _the_ _workers_ _supposed_ _to_ _promote_ _all_ _their_ _ice_ _cream_ _flavors_… _regardless_ _of_ _what_ _they_ _themselves_ _think_ _of_ _them_…? Cloud thought with a raised eyebrow, deciding not to voice that thought aloud. He instead hitched a small smile onto his face. Zack's carefree attitude was getting to him… that was for sure.

"Alright. I'll just try your blueberry cheesecake then."

Zack looked like he wanted to say something to that, mouth beginning to open until his boss entered from one of the side doors. He hastily grinned and saluted Cloud, almost as if he were a young boy who had narrowly avoided getting into trouble.

"Aye! One blueberry cheesecake order comin' up!"

As Cloud took his ice cream from Zack, he couldn't help but notice that the male's hands were both soft and cold, as if… well… Cloud didn't really know what to relate that to. But he instantly knew that he liked it. As if realizing that he should be pulling his hands back, Cloud bit his lip and finally took his ice cream. Zack, seeming to be oblivious to Cloud's newfound inner turmoil, merely continued to grin.

"… Blondie's in la-la land, ehh? What'd be on your mind, my good sir?"

Cloud shook his head in response and decided that taking the ice cream and going over to an empty table would be the best thing to do. He didn't want to answer those questions, particularly the second one. Zack's boss was there, for Pete's sake!

As the blond took a seat by the window, he began to thoughtfully eat at his blueberry cheesecake ice cream. Zack shouldn't have made such a big impact on him. He didn't even know Cloud's own name, after all. But… then… why…

_Maybe_ _it_'_s_ _because_ _he_'_s_ _different_. _He_'_s_ _not_ _like_ _Reno_… _or Rude_.

_Yeah_… _but _ _Sephiroth_'_s_ _not_ _like_ _Reno_ _or_ _Rude_ _either_. _And_ _he_ _doesn_'_t_ _have_ _as_ _big_ _of_ _an_ _impact_ _on_ _me_ _as_ _Zack_ _does_.

Cloud continued to deliberate and raised another spoonful of ice cream to his lips.

_Zack_ _probably_ _wouldn't_ _like_ _someone_ _like_ _me_ _anyway_. _He_ _looks_ _like_ _a_ _person_ _who_ _would_ _already_ _be_ _taken_ _by_ _someone_.

As if to add an afterthought to that thought, Cloud's unhelpful muse chirped in: _Though_ _that_ _someone_ _would_ _probably_ _be_ _a_ _girl_.

… _And_ _why_ _so_? (Was it weird that Cloud was beginning to get annoyed at his muse?)

_Look_ _at_ _that_ _luscious_ _blue_ _hair_! _He_ _wouldn_'_t_ _want_ _some_ _rough_-_handed_ _guy_ _messing_ _it_ _all_ _up_!

Cloud quickly looked over at Zack (who was now helping out a new customer). He noticed that Zack's hair was _indeed_ luscious and _indeed_ looked to be untouched by any male hands.

Boy… did Cloud feel like he was slowly entering the loony bin.

_Doodoodoodoo_ _doo_ _doodoodoo_.

Cloud reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. It was Reno.

"… Hello?" he wearily asked, hearing laughter and the clinking of wine glasses in the background. It sounded like Reno was at some sort of restaurant.

"Yo Cloudie-boy!"

"Hey Reno." Cloud could almost visualize the plate of caviar Reno was eating right now. Reno was known to eat caviar – something that was known about only by a few people, Cloud being one of them. But Reno… eating caviar?! It still didn't make sense to him even after all these years that Cloud knew the redhead.

"I'm gonna be staying over with Tseng tonight, so can you tell Rude to go to the movies without me?"

Cloud could feel a small smile forming on his face. "I thought Friday night movies with Rude was the one thing you looked forward to every week, Reno."

"But Tseng asked me out, man! I can't pass up the opportunity!"

Cloud chuckled. "Alright. I'll tell Rude right now." He looked at his watch. It was about half past three. "He should be finishing his class right now. I could probably catch him before he leaves for his house."

"You're the man, Cloudie! See ya later!" And with that, Reno hung up the phone.

Cloud shook his head in amusement and decided that leaving now would be the best idea. He didn't want to go without first saying goodbye to Zack though.

As the blue-haired ice cream seller finished with his next customer, Cloud quickly walked up to the register and stuffed a crumpled piece of paper in Zack's free hand. Zack looked up in surprise, his eyes clearly asking: _What_ _is_ _this_ _that_ _you_'_re_ _giving_ _me_?

"It's… well… my phone number," Cloud whispered, blue eyes looking at anything but the male in front of him. "When you're done with work… just give me a call or something?"

Hesitantly, almost, Cloud finally looked into Zack's eyes after the short silence between them became unbearable. The two shared a brief look: one gaze filled with something akin to anticipation, the other reflecting a sort of bewildered amusement.

"… Alright, I'll take you up on this offer," Zack finally responded, his voice unnaturally soft. Cloud was relieved to see that he was smiling… and it was a different kind of smile from what Cloud had ever seen. It was one of genuine pleasure, as if Zack had just won something big at a contest but was trying to be modest about it. "But I don't think you're giving me your phone number just because you want me as your new friend, am I right?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Cloud felt something lump up in his throat. What was Zack getting at?

"It's nothing suggestive, Zack!" Cloud hissed, swatting at Zack's fine blue hair. He was pleased to see that it was soft.

"Angeal! I'm going to go take a five minute break, okay?"

With the "Okay. Do whatever you want, kid." answer that 'Angeal' (the name of Zack's boss) gave in reply, the blue-haired male opened up the latch to get away from the counter, grabbed Cloud's hand, and forced the blond to follow him out of the parlor. The two ran for a few paces until they were about two stores away. Zack sighed in pleasure (apparently pleased to be away from work) and beckoned for Cloud to follow him into a nearby alley.

"You sure this place is safe, Zack?" Cloud softly asked. He could distinctly make out the shape of a sitting man about ten yards away from them. The blond suddenly realized that this area of the city was known for its hobos and druggies.

Zack snorted. "'Course I'm sure. I've been to this place loads of times. Angeal makes me take out the trash here." He indicated the nearby dumpster as if to prove a point.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh. "… That's good enough, I guess. Why did you want us to come here anyway?"

Zack didn't answer that question for a second, his blue eyes seeming to be studying Cloud. The blond suddenly felt himself feeling a bit uncomfortable. What was with the observant look anyway?

"Your name's… Cloud Strife, hmm?" Zack looked down at the piece of paper holding Cloud's name and home phone number and grinned. "That's a cute name. I like it, hehe."

Whoa… Rewind! Did Zack just indirectly call him cute?

"I… uhh… thanks," Cloud offered hastily in reply, trying not to notice the fact that Zack was slowly edging towards him. Zack chuckled, seeming to notice that Cloud was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Are ya straight?"

This question was asked so bluntly and so unexpectedly that Cloud, instead of answering the question, merely stared at Zack with his mouth slightly open.

"You heard me, Cloudie. Are ya straight?" Zack asked again, rubbing his chin and trying not to laugh. Cloud was looking so cute right now. He couldn't help it.

Cloud bit his lip and answered with a short, "Well… I don't know."

Why exactly was he hiding the fact that he had a boyfriend right now? Cloud didn't have any earthly idea why.

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you, right?" Zack was still grinning. He looked so casual about it too, as if the two weren't talking about an uncomfortable topic such as Cloud's sexuality or a kiss at all.

"Well… I guess not." Cloud almost felt his breath leave him as Zack teasingly began to play at his collar. The blond felt Zack pushing into him, the distance between them now only a few short inches.

Zack was still grinning as he gently grabbed a fistful of Cloud's hair. "So… soft…" He seemed to murmur, his lips now making its way to Cloud's inviting mouth. "Maybe you taste as good as you smell too…"

For the second time in the past two days, Cloud felt himself turning a light shade of red.

Their mouths were now only a hairline width's apart. Cloud could feel his eyes closing and heart fluttering for a kiss that never came.

"… And what do we have here?" A dangerous, yet smooth voice suddenly cut through this rather intimate scene. Cloud felt himself being abruptly pulled away from Zack.

… Shit. Silver hair. Cold, green eyes. A look that practically screamed murder.

Sephiroth – Sephiroth, Cloud's longtime boyfriend – had arrived.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_To Be Continued_ …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ending Notes:** Wahaha! I hope you guys enjoy the cliffhanger! :)

This is actually my first Zack/Cloud story, so I hope you people will give it a chance. I'm open for any comments (such as favorite scenes) or criticisms, or any suggestions in general. Review? :D

**Preview of Second Chapter:**

- Sephiroth's reaction to Cloud and Zack being together is revealed!

- A bit of back story about Sephiroth and Cloud, as well as some hot romance between them.

- Rude's reaction to Reno and Tseng's date! (Who knew that such a calm guy could harbor such intense feelings?) ;D


End file.
